


The Beauty of a Broken Heart

by Min_songjae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_songjae/pseuds/Min_songjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tommy POV**

     Sometimes Tommy questioned the sanity of his line of work. I mean sure, he enjoyed it but sometimes he wondered if he should just settle down and live a normal life with a normal job and normal friends. Not the life of a male sex worker who specialized in pleasuring other guys. It even sounded crazy to Tommy after close to two years, I mean, what kind of strait guy fucked dudes for a living? It's true, he did enjoy the sex but people always assumed he was gay when he told them about his work. _If_ he told them about his work. That's why he didn't tell most people. I mean he had a girlfriend! Her name was Liz and he shuddered to think about what would happen if she found out...

     Tommy leaned back then to admire his work in the mirror. Doing makeup had lately become a second nature to him, it came to a point when he didn't even have to think about it, it just worked. Satisfied with his eye shadow and liner, he reached for his lip gloss. He usually liked to wear darker lipstick in shads of black and purple but when he was working he stuck with lip gloss because once in a while he would get a client who liked kissing and Tommy found it was a major turn off for most guys when he had black smudges all over his face. Satisfied with his work, he got up, brushing extra makeup dust off his pants.

     "Cam?" He called out. Cameron was his roommate, colleague and best friend. She worked at the same strip club, a nice place called the Devils Den. In front, it was a club with lots of flashing lights, smoke machines and really loud music. However, if you knew the right people, it was one of the best gay, lesbian and strait strip clubs in New York.

     "What!" Was her irritated reply.

     "I'm leaving for work! If Liz calls, tell her I'm out with friends!" Tommy shouted back while grabbing his bag with extra makeup and a change of more...risque...clothing.

     "Fine, what if she asks questions?" Cam asked.

     "Just tell her you don't know and hang up!" Tommy said. Lately Liz had been getting rather nosy about where he went every night. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. It was that or break up but he hoped to put it off as long as possible. His last girlfriend had slapped him before braking up with him when he finally told her. Girls were like that, they just could not stand seeing there precious boy toys playing with someone else. Even if it was to make a living! It drove Tommy insane.

     "Bye!" Cam shouted from the kitchen.

     "See ya!" Tommy shouted back. Today was Cam's off day so she would be spending the night eating popcorn and watching Netflix. And Tommy couldn't really blame her, he did the same thing on his day off.

     Just as Tommy was getting in his car, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Slightly irritated, Tommy picked up.

     "Hello?" He said.

     "Hey Tommy, you on your way?" It was Tommy's boss Jake.

     "Yeah, why?"

     "We have a guy here who's willing to pay big money to get the kind of guy he likes, you fit his description. How soon can you be here?" Tommy was slightly surprised by this, not many of there clients cared who they got laid by, or had the money to chose.

     "New guy?" Tommy asked.

     "Yup, but how soon can you be ready?"

     "Um.... Fifteen minutes?" Tommy guessed as he started the car.

     "Dose this guy have any specific preferences?" He asked as he pulled out off the driveway.

     "Yes, he says he likes boys who wear glitter, you got any glitter? Never mind," Jake said before Tommy could answer.

     "I'll leave some in your dressing room."

     "Thanks!" Tommy replied. Blushing slightly, he asked "dose he like the top or the bottom?" At this Jake laughed outright. Tommy blushed even more, ever since Tommy had told him he liked being "dominated", Jake wouldn't leave him alone about it.

     "He's a top!" Tommy could feel the grin on Jakes face.

     "Stop laughing at me!" Tommy pouted.

     "Fine! Fine! Anyway, see you soon! I got to go!"

     "Ok! See ya!" Tommy replied before hanging up.

     Pulling up in front of the Devil's Den, Tommy stuffed his phone in his bag and got out of the car. Tommy entered the club, nodding to the bouncers, they knew him. He made his way to the back of the club and slipped through a hidden door off to the side of the stage where a rock and role band was playing a loud song with a heavy base. He hurried down the narrow hall on the other side of the door until he came to a room with a gold plaque on the door that said in bold letters: Tommy Joe Ratliff. Tommy shuffled through his bag until he found his keys and unlocked the door. Shoving it open, he tossed the keys on the dressing table in front of the big, full length mirror and plopped his bag down in the chair in the corner.

     He liked his dressing room, it was cozy and always had just what he needed. Right now that was a hot cup of coffee. It was sitting on the table next to a note and a jar of fine gold glitter. Steam wafted the sent of coffee through the room. Blessing Jake and his wonderful foresight he sipped the coffee and sat down to read the note he had left. It read:

   _Tommy, here is the glitter for you, do whatever you want with it, put it in your hair, around your eyes, whatever you think looks good. Just don't go overboard. PS. I thought you might need some caffeine, hence the coffee. ~Jake_

Tommy took another sip of coffee and tossed the note in the recycling. Then he rummaged in his bag and got out a big fluffy makeup brush. He didn't usually wear glitter because it was so messy. You make one wrong move and everything within five feet of you is covered in glitter. Very carefully, Tommy unscrewed the lid and brushed the tip of the brush through the glitter. It puffed and Tommy leaned away to avoid breathing it.

     "Damn glitter!" He huffed which of cores caused a larger puff to come out of the jar. After a few minutes of struggling and a hair dryer which he used to blow away the extra glitter, Tommy thought himself sufficiently glittered. It might have been a bit much to most people, with glitter sprinkled around his brown eyes and streaked in his hair and dusting his chest and torso slightly so he shimmered in low light, but Jake had said the guy liked glitter. Next Tommy changed into his outfit, a low, v necked, slightly see through, red t-shirt and very tight black jeans with fashionable tears all down the front. Underneath he had only black lace boy shorts. Okay. He thought, all ready!

_Four hours earlier_

**Adam POV**

     Adam _hated_ afternoon traffic. It was boring and slow and had absolutely no good sides. Also, it was currently keeping him away from his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend Sauli. Earlier, Adam had been summoned to the studio for a last minute emergency costume fitting for his next big show. He had been expecting to be there for a good few hours playing dress up with his fashion designer, only to step inside and be told that they had fixed the problem in question. Now he was caught smack in the middle of afternoon commute traffic in the middle of New York City. It was terrible, his feet hurt from being stuck in his high heel boots and he felt like his eyeliner was running from the sweat on his forehead. It really couldn't get much worse.

     Finally, after half an hour of fighting tragic, Adam was pulling into his drive way in front of the mansion that was his and Sauli's house. At least, I could have been Sauli's house, he still had his old apartment but he basically lived with Adam, staying overnight most of the time. Adam licked his lips. Thinking about Sauli staying over night, in Adams bed was giving Adam an uncomfortable problem in his already to tight leather pants so he got out of the car as quickly as possible and ran up to the front door. Not bothering to take off his shoes or jacket he hurried to the living room. If things went the way Adam planed, there would be plenty of time to remove clothing later.

     "Sauli?" Adam said, passing through the living room to check the kitchen. He wasn't there either. Just then Adam heard what sounded like a muffled groan from up stairs. "Sauli? Are you okay?" Adam asked as he approached the stairs. No answer. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the second floor. At then end of the hall, Sauli and Adams bedroom door was closed. With an increasingly bad feeling in his chest, Adam jogged to the end of the hall and paused outside the door. Sounds were coming from the bedroom. They sounded like....but no. Adam pushed the thought out of his mind. Sauli wouldn't do that to him. Resting his hand on the door knob, he turned it slowly, trying not to make a sound then pushed it open. Inside it was dark, aside from the light coming through the curtained windows on either side of the bed. There was a sound, a kind of "uhfff" as the shapes on the bed pulled apart, sitting up quickly. Adam fumbled for the light switch, unable to believe what he was seeing. There must be some mistake! adam thought. Sauli wouldn't cheat on me in my own bed! Would he? He found the switch and flicked it on. Sauli was sitting there with his mouth open staring at adam and a man was sitting on top of him, sucking and biting Adams boyfriends neck.

     "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" He screamed at the stranger. The stranger jumped and turned around so quickly he fell off Sauli backwards. "You." He pointed at Sauli. In an icy cold voice he asked, "What do you think your doing?" Sauli's mouth opened and closed several times before he made a sound.

     "Adam, I-I, I just..."

     "Stop. I don't want to here your explanations. Just get out of my house. We're done." Adams voice was trembling. His vision was getting blurry from the tears collecting in his eyes. "JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND BRING HIM WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING SLUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEATING FACE AGAIN!" Adam screamed at Sauli. Tears were streaking down Sauli's face and he stood, pulling up his pants as he studied the floor.

     "I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam then collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**~ ~ ~**

     What felt like years later Adam found himself lying on the floor of his bedroom with his eyes dry and sticky feeling and his body aching both from crying and from falling asleep on the floor. He didn't know how long he'd been awake, only that he never wanted to get up ever. He just lay there staring at a spot under the bed, trying not to think at all. What could have been seconds or hours later, Adam couldn't tell, he realized that lying on the floor staring at the dust under his bed wasn't going to fix his broken heart. Slowly, he heaved himself upright. Staring across the room, he found his reflection in the mirror next to the closet. His eyes looked sunken into his head, black streaked down his cheek bones from his destroyed eyeliner and his hair looked like a large animal had tried to eat it. This was enough to jolt Adam out of his dazed state. Adam reached for the wall and slowly used it to pull himself up from the floor. Wobbling slightly, Adam used his free hand to try to wipe away some of the salt crusted around his eyes but with no luck. Sighing, Adam made his way to his closed and reached for a shirt, any shirt he didn't care which. Blindly finding a pair of jeans and boxers, he shuffled across the room to his bathroom. He needed a hot shower. Turning to set his cloths down, Adam caught sight of something next to the sink. It was Sauli's tooth brush, sitting there like nothing had changed and Sauli was still there to use it. Fresh tears began collecting in Adams eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened. It couldn't have. He and Sauli had been together years! I couldn't end just like that! Then the tears were falling because Adam knew that that was exactly how relationships ended.

     Standing under the hot water felt good on Adams sore muscles but it did nothing to sooth the pain in his heart. Gently, adam used his fingers to rub away his destroyed makeup and the salt from his tears but they just kept coming. This it ridiculous. Adam thought. Im 25 and crying like a two year old. I need to pull it together! But the only way Adam could do that was to forget about Sauli and for that he would need a big distraction. It was then that Adam realized, he wasn't only heartbroken, he was also so mad at Sauli for what he'd done. Adam smiled slightly. He knew what he would do.

     Adam knew it was childish but he couldn't help a flicker of satisfaction with himself when he pulled up in front of his favorite club in New York, the Devil's Den. To most people, it was just a normal club with alcohol and booming music but Adam knew its real use. Adjusting his black t-shirt (he had decided to change into something that would blend in better, so he was wearing a fitted black shirt and sparkly zebra striped pants that could have been leggings they were so tight), he walked up to the bouncers and asked in a low voice,

     "How do I get to the, uh, other part of the club?"

     The bouncer gave him a once over, shrugged and said in a husky voice, "Just to the left of the stage you'll see a man with an electric green shirt and shades. He'll help you."

     Adam nodded thanks to the bouncer and enters the club. Fighting his way through masses of dancing people, he searched the throng by the left side of the stage. There, he saw a man leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He had on an electric green shirt and dark shades that hid his eyes, despite the dimness of the club. He squeezed through the crowd until he was almost next to the guy then he turned and leaned on the wall, facing the dude.

     "Hey," he said. "I was told to ask you if I wanted the other service this club provides."

     The man looked him up and down, summing him up. After a moment he beckoned to Adam and said in a bright tone that did not match his sun glasses, "Right this way!" He led Adam to a dark corner next to the stage. There was a door there labeled staff only. He pushed it open. "I'm Jake, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before."

     "I'm Adam, I come here every so often but usually just for the club."

     "Okay," Jake said "since you haven't come to this part before, you'll have to fill out some papers but that won't take long."

     Adam nodded. They had come to another door also labeled staff only. Jake lead them through it to a room full of couches around a coffee table.

     "Make yourself comfortable!" Jake said "I'll bring you the papers and a pen!" Adam nodded, excepting the papers from Jake. They weren't hard to fill out, just stuff like age, name and when the last time he'd been checked for STD's was. He had been checked recently and come out negative though so it was no trouble.

     "Do I get to chose who I get?" Adam asked Jake who was fiddling with a laptop while Adam finished.

     "For an extra charge" he said.

     "I'll pay it." Adam said without hesitation.

     "Okay," Jake said "what's your type?"

     "Um, I like pretty boys, who wear glitter and makeup. Small, you know, pixieish." Jake grinned.

     "I have just the man! Do you do top or bottom?"

     "I prefer the top" Adam answered with a sly smile. Jake grinned.

     "He's not here at the moment, I'll call him, he should be on his way. Do you mind waiting a bit?"

     "Not at all!" Adam said. He was curious as to who could be so perfect for him and he truly didn't mind waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

*****Warning! This chapter contains smut*****

**Tommy POV**

     Tommy stood outside the door to his dressing room. Even after doing this a thousand times he still felt slightly nervous.

     "You ready?" It was Jake in his blinding green shirt and shades.

     "Yup!" Tommy said smiling.

     "No need to be nervous," Jake laughed. "He seems like a nice guy. His name's Adam."

     "Okay!" Tommy replied, feeling more confident. "Which room?"

     "5A" Jake smiled. He knew Tommy liked that room.

     "What, are you trying to set me up or something?" Tommy said, punching Jake in the shoulder.

     "Maybe!" Jake grinned at Tommy as he started off down the hall.

 

**Adam POV**

     A minute ago Jake had ushered him into a room labeled 5A. Now he was standing by the window peaking around the heavy curtains to look out the window. I will not think about Sauli. He promised himself. I will enjoy this night as much as possible without Sauli. I don't need him to be happy. Just then the door opened. Adam turned around, and all thoughts of Sauli were brushed away like old cobwebs. The man standing in the doorway was beautiful, blond hair shaved on the sides in just the right way, brown eyes lined with black eyeshadow and gold glitter. Through his sheer blood red shirt, Adam could see a sculpted chest. Oooh, Adam couldn't wait to get his hands all over the blond. The man stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and approached Adam, swinging his hips as he walked. The tears in his tight black pants went just high enough to tease Adams imagination. He could feel himself hardening in his already tight pants. The blond stopped inches from him.

     "Hi Adam" He said in a musical voice "I'm Tommy, I'll be spending the night with you." Then he leaned in slightly, chest just brushing Adams and whispered in his ear, "How do you feel about that?" That pushed Adam to the edge of his self control,

     "Kiss me." He breathed and those plump pink lips were on his, Tommy's hands were on his back, pulling him closer, running his fingers through Adams hair.

**Tommy POV**

     All shyness gone, Tommy leaned forward so his chest brushed Adams and whispered,

     "How do you feel about that?" He could hear Adams breath speed up and he felt rather gratified that he had such an effect on the taller man.

     "Kiss me" Adam breathed. Tommy smirked, glad he'd gone with the lip gloss and leaned forward, teasing the black haired beauty with his lips and running his fingers through his hair and down his back. Adam squirmed, it wasn't enough for him. He grabbed Tommy's shoulders and turned them both around, pinning Tommy against the wall next to the window, lips crushing against Tommy's. This is what Tommy liked about the bottom, he only had to get things started, then he could just go with the flow and let the other person be in charge. Tilting his head to the side Tommy opened his mouth, allowing Adams tongue entrance. He could feel his cock getting harder by the second, rubbing against Adams erection as he was pushed harder against the wall. Yeah, strait. It was times like this when Tommy questioned his sexuality most. He was distracted then by Adams hand as it slid down Tommy's back and under the waist band of his jeans. He shivered and wrapped his legs around Adams muscular torso.

**Adam POV**

     That was to much for Adam. He gasped and groped for the hem of Tommy's shirt. He found it and yanked it over the blonds head, exposing his bare torso and chest. Adam attacked his lips again, shoving his tongue down his throat and probably leaving marks where he was clutching Tommy's back, nails digging in. The blond didn't seem to mind, he responded just as eagerly, grinding his hips against Adams. He reached for Adams shirt and tugged it off, ruffling his ebony hair in the process. Then he attacked Adams neck with his lips and teeth, sucking and biting at his pulse point expertly. Adam arched his back, letting out a strangled moan as the blond continued biting and sucking the sensitive skin under his jaw until it was red. Turning them around, Adam pushed Tommy off of him onto the bed. Tommy fell on his back on the mattress, legs apart, lips swollen and panting slightly. Adam licked his lips and crawled onto the bed. His eyes were dark with lust and he stared at Tommy like a tiger looking at his prey. Running his hands up and down Tommy's chest, he trailed his fingers down over the blonds muscular flat stomach until he reached his hips. He couldn't wait any longer, he ripped open the buttons and the zipper and pulled down the pesky jeans. Underneath Tommy was wearing black, see through, lace, boy shorts that made Adam want to drool. Tommy's full hard on was apparent in them and Adam quickly pulled off his own pants and boxers. Tommy's eyes widened slightly when he saw the size of Adams rock hard dick but the look of surprise quickly turned to one of lust. The blond started to sit up but Adam grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him down with one hand on his chest, just under his collar bone and the other hand holding both of Tommy's slim wrists over his head, he straddled Tommy's hips and ground there erections together as he bent down to suck on one of Tommy's nipples. Tommy wined and squirmed, begging for more. Adam bit down on the nipple, hard, making Tommy gasp and pant through his teeth. That pushed Adam over the edge. The sight of this beautiful man, pinned beneath him, gasping and begging. Adam ripped off the blonds lace shorts. Putting two fingers on Tommy's lips he ordered, "Suck" Tommy did and Adam groaned, imagining something else in Tommy's mouth. As if he read Adams mind, Tommy leaned against Adam, pushing him down so Tommy was lying between Adams legs. Getting on his hands and knees, Tommy looked into Adams eyes, innocently, hands wandering all over the inside of Adams thighs but never right where Adam wanted them.

     "Tommy" he groaned

     "What? What is it?" Tommy said batting his eyelashes.

     "Ahhhhhh..." Adam moaned as Tommy's hands traveled closer to his dick then back to his hips. "Now, do it!"

     "Do what?" Tommy teased him again lightly fingering his base.

     "Suck. Now." Adam ordered between heavy breaths. Tommy chuckled and in one swoop took Adams entire eight inches in his mouth, he swallowed, throat contracting around Adams member. Adam screamed and bucked his hips wildly then Tommy's mouth was gone. The blond was leaning back against the pillows legs spread and arms stretched above his head. Adam growled.

     "You'll pay for that!" Roughly he grabbed Tommy's hips and inserted his right index finger into Tommy's ass. Tommy moaned and wriggled, wanting more. A second finger joined the first and Adam scissored them inside the blond. Tommy arched his back and gasped for air as Adams fingers brushed his prostrate. Adam grinned and without a second more pulled his fingers out of Tommy and shoved his rock hard cock up to the hilt in Tommy. The blond arches his back and grasped Adams shoulders wildly. Adam pulled out then and slammed back into Tommy none to gently either, Tommy screamed, half in pure ecstasy and half in pain. They were both panting and groaning, under them the bed was rocking and squeaking in protest as Adam pumped in and out of Tommy. He was amazingly tight for a stripper and Adam couldn't have been happier about that fact. Tommy's lips found Adams and Adam sucked Tommy's tongue into his mouth and bit on his lower lip. Tommy groaned arching into Adam so there chest were pressed together. It felt so good! Adam had never had sex this good with Sauli. And suddenly Adam didn't care so much that he and Sauli had broken up. Tommy's breathing was heavy and fast and they were so tightly entwined that Adam could feel Tommy's heart beating next to his. Adam continued pumping into Tommy, hitting his spot every time and making Tommy scream his name over and over again. Sweat tricked down Tommy's forehead and Adam licked it up. Then Tommy flipped them over so he was on top and he was bouncing up and down on his cock and it felt so good! Adam never wanted it to end but he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Tommy rolled his hips causing Adam to grab for his cock and start pumping it to the same rhythm. As Adam felt his sumach coil, preparing for his release, Tommy gave one last shout, screaming Adams name and he came, squirting all over there chests. Then Adam grabbed the back of Tommy's head and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely as Adam came inside Tommy, wave after wave of pure ecstasy made Adams back arch, his hips jerking wildly and his eyes half shutterd in lust, mouth open in a soundless scream. Then it was over and Tommy collapsed on Adam, cuddling up in his side as Adam fell into the soundest sleep he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Tommy POV**

     When Tommy awoke, the room was still dark but he could see morning light coming in around the edges of the heavy curtains that covers the window. Wow. He thought. I slept all night? Turning, he saw Adam's sleeping face snuggled into the pillows next to Tommy. He looked so peaceful there, eyes closed and that beautiful mouth open slightly. Tommy smiled and ruffled his hair before turning around and reaching for his lace shorts. A hand grabbed his wrist then and pulled him back to the middle of the bed. Tommy found himself face to face with Adams brilliant blue eyes.

     "Hey now, no need to run off!" He said playfully "I don't bite!"

     Tommy laughed at that, "I could disagree!" Tommy said running light fingers over the hickeys covering his collar bone.

     "My point is," Adam said, "could you stay awhile?" Tommy rolled over long enough to check the clock on the table by the window. It was 7:48.

     "Ugh." Tommy groaned. "Sure, it's to early to even think about getting up."

     "Yay!" Adam said, smiling ridiculously. Tommy laughed."Hey, what are you laughing at?" Adam pouted.

     "It's just, most people get up and go as soon as they wake up but you want to stay and cuddle with your stripper!" Adam laughed to at that.

     "Well, when you say it that way..." He broke off into another fit of giggling. Then he put an arm around Tommy and said, "Thanks for last night though."

     "Don't thank me. It's my job!" Tommy protested, blushing.

     "Well, your good at what you do." Adam said sweetly. Tommy blushed even more and hid his face in a pillow which made Adam laugh. "We just had sex and your blushing cuz I told you you were good at it. You're adorable." Adam said, still laughing. Tommy rolled over, stretching out on the bed with a contented sort of sound. Adam watched the muscles on his chest contract and release before reaching up and cupping Tommy's face in his palms. Slowly, he leaned forward and gave Tommy the softest of kisses before pulling back and reaching for his clothes. Tommy sat still, staring at Adam, wondering what that was all about. Just before Adam was to the door, now fully dressed, he turned around and came back to the bed where Tommy was propped on his elbows. Pulling a sharpie out of his pocket, Adam took Tommy's wrist in his hand and wrote something before capping the pen and returning it to his pocket.

     "Bye pretty kitty!" He said then and left with a wink. Stunned, Tommy thought, pretty kitty? Really? Shaking his head slightly he looked down at wrist, curious about what Adam had written. In black sharpie there were the words, Call me! And a phone number. Tommy shook his head, grinning.

**~ ~ ~**

     "So! How was he?" Cam flounced over to him the moment he stepped through the door. "Jake told me there was a new guy and you got to try him out!" Tommy groaned. He should have seen this coming. Jake and Cam were practically married. There's no way Jake would try to set him up with someone and not involve Cam to.

     "None of your business!" Tommy said pushing past cam to the kitchen where he plopped his bag down on the table and rummaged in the fridge until he found the milk. Pouring what remained of it into a bowl, he said to cam, "We're out of milk."

     "You're avoiding the question!" Cam wined, passing him the frosted flakes.

     "Yes. I am. Would you get me a spoon?" Tommy replied, pushing his bag to the floor so he could set down his cereal.

     "Fine." Cam pulled a spoon out of the silverware drawer and tossing it to him. Tommy caught it, used to Cam throwing things at him. "But was he good?" Cam asked enthusiastically.

     Tommy rolled his eyes before caving. "Yes, he was good. You happy now?"

     "No." Cam replied "what's written on your wrist?" Tommy paled. There was no telling what Cam would scheme up if she new Adam had made a move on him.

     "Nothing!" He said quickly, hiding his hands under the table. Quicker than a flash, cam was next to him, wrestling to see his wrist.

     "Let me see!" She whined. With a last heave, she pulled his arm out from under the table and held it in an iron grip just long enough to read Adams message. "Hah! I KNEW you two would hit it off! Is he hot?"

     "Cam! I'm STRAIT!" Tommy protested.

     "No." Cam said "No Tommy, you are not strait. Trust me, I know a lot of strait guys and none of them are male strippers at gay clubs. At the very least accept that you're bi?" Cam pleaded and Tommy wondered if there might be some truth in her words. "Come on Tommy. Tell me your not going to call him."

     "I'm not going to call him." Tommy said taking a bite of cereal.

     "But why?" Cam whined "and don't give me that shit about being strait. I know how much you enjoy your job and do you really think Jake wouldn't let me know how much noise you two were making?" Tommy choked slightly and set down his spoon.

     "Ok. Cam, I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I'm going to take a shower."

     "Have fun!" Cam smirked. Tommy growled in annoyance.

 

**Adam POV**

     Adam wondered if it had been a mistake to go to that strip club last night. He hadn't meant to show Tommy that much affection but it had kinda slipped out. First he had told Tommy he was adorable and Tommy hadn't seamed to notice it, thank god, then Tommy was stretching and Adam just couldn't help but steal that one kiss. And that seamed to confuse him even more. And then Adam just couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Tommy would call him if he had Adams number. Which was stupid, he realized Tommy probably got guys numbers all the time! He was a stripper for gods sake! He probably had a boyfriend! How could someone so sweet, funny, sexy and adorable _not_ have a boyfriend? Groaning, he collapsed face first onto his bed only to realize it smelled like Sauli. With a groan, he pushed himself up and started stripping the sheets. Why did he ever go out with that cheater? Sure, Adam had thought he loved Sauli and that Sauli loved him back but now he could see, it never would have worked out. Tossing the sheets in the laundry basked, he heard his phone ring in the kitchen. Adam nearly fell down the stairs in his hurry to see if it was Tommy. To his disappointment, it wasn't Tommy but his music director, Monte.

     "Shit" he said to himself. He had forgotten that he and the band had a tech rehearsal today.

     "Adam! Where the hell are you?" Monte shouted into the phone.

     "Shit, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!"

     "Well, you'd better get your trespassing ass down here fast. We were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago!"

     "Fine! I'm on my way!"

     "Good" Monte snapped before hanging up.

     "Jeez! Someone's a little grumpy today!" Adam said into the dead phone before grabbing his stuff and hurrying out the door.

 

**Tommy POV**

     "I wanna kiss you, but if I do I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love..."

     Just then the door opened. Tommy jumped.

     "Really Tommy? Lady Gaga?" It was Liz.

     "I happen to like Lady Gaga. She has an amazing voice." Liz rolled her eyes.

     "Whatever. No comment." She sounded so prissy and stuck up in that moment that Tommy wondered what he even saw in her to begin with. Pulling out his headphones, he sat up on his bed and frowned at Liz.

     "What are you even doing here?"

     "I came to visit cam." She said sticking her nose in the air.

     "What? Why? I thought you hated cam?" Tommy asked, confused.

     "I do. She's a bitch." Liz said. Tommy frowned. "Honestly Tommy, your so gullible. Why would I come to my boyfriend house to visit his bitch of a roommate? Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?" Tommy rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

     "Go away, I'm not feeling well." He said to Liz.

     "Fine." She sniffed. "Text me!" Like hell I will! Tommy thought. And Liz thought cam was the bitch.... As soon as Tommy heard the front door slam behind her, he jumped up. He just had to break up with her. Quickly.

**~ ~ ~**

     Tommy still wasn't completely sure about this. He had run the idea past cam but of cores she loved it. Tommy was sure that she 100% shipped him and Adam. "Anything for my OTP!" She had said and though Tommy wasn't completely sure what that meant, he knew it couldn't be good. He took a deep breath. Come on Tommy! Just dial! He wants you to call him! Letting out the breath he was holding, he dialed the number scrawled on his wrist and hit call.

 

**Adam POV**

     "Before you break you have to shed your armor, take a chance and fall into the glitter, tell a stranger that there beautiful." Adam sang to the empty rows of seats.

     "Stop, stop, stop!" Monte shouted. "Adam! Where is your head today? You're singing the wrong verse and this is the fifth time it's happened! You fricken wrote these songs! Shouldn't you know them by now?" Adam hung his head. They were three hours into rehearsal and Adam knew he had been completely out of it.

     "Sorry. I'm just tired." He tried to apologies but it sounded flat and un-real even to him. His thoughts kept wondering back to last night, Tommy, Sauli, any thing but his music.

     "Let's take a break." Monte sounded dejected. "Adam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Adam nodded, replacing the mic on its stand before hopping off the stage. "What's up dude? Where is your head today?" Adam considered telling him the truth but didn't want to explain about Tommy so he only told him half of it.

     "Sauli and I broke up yesterday." He said flatly.

     "Awe man, I'm sorry! What happened?" Of cores Monte would want to know. He and Sauli were close friends.

     "When I got back from that costume fitting I caught him and some dude fucking in my bedroom." Monte was silent for a moment before patting Adam's shoulder in a soothing sort of way.

     "Hey, it'll be okay. You'll find someone else!"

     "Mmmm." Adam said, eyes fixed on his shoes. The memory of his breakup still stung like hell even though meeting Tommy had helped.

     "Hey, I'll end rehearsal early so you can have some time to pull yourself together. Sound good?" Adam nodded.

     "Thanks Monte." Adam said.

     "Go on. I'll explain to the others." Monte said shoving him towards the door. "The sooner you sort this out the sooner we can continue rehearsal." Adam nodded, collected his stuff and headed out the door. Just as he got to his car, Adams phone rang. Not bothering to check who it was he answered,

     "Hello?" He said flatly. It's not like Tommy was going to call him anyway.

     "Adam?" Said a familiar voice.

     "Tommy! You called!"

     "Yeah, uh, I need your help with something." Tommy sounded kind of hesitant and Adam was curious.

     "Oh? With what?"

     "I need you to help me break up with my girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam then collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Adam POV**

     "I need you to help me break up with my girlfriend."Wait, what? Tommy had a GIRLFRIEND and he wanted ADAMS help BREAKING UP with her?

     "Wait, you have a GIRLFRIEND?" Adam squeaked.

     Tommy chuckled nervously, "Uh, ya but she's a bitch and I want to break up with her."

     "Are you bi?" Not the most inelegant thing Adam could have said but he had to know if he even had a chance with Tommy.

     "Please don't ask, I really don't know but that's not the point. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

     Ok. Adam was receiving some serious mixed signals here so he said, "Um, want to talk about this in person?"

     "Ok" Tommy said "how about I meet you at that star bucks across from the Devil's den in five minute?"

     "Sure" Adam said "see you soon!"

     "Ok!" Tommy said before hanging up.

     "Ok" Adam said, starting his car. He flipped the visor down and checked his reflection in the mirror. "Let's do this"

 

**Tommy POV**

     As Tommy sat, staring out the front window of the Starbucks, he started to wonder if this had been a terrible idea. Like, what if Adam got the wrong idea? What if he thought Tommy was trying to hint at something? Was Tommy really bi? Did he like Adam as more than a friend? Should he have just asked cam to pretend to be his girlfriend? Tommy thought that might have been a little weird... Cam was his best friend after all and Liz knew that.

     He was so distracted by all the questions whirling around in his head that Tommy didn't even notice when a certain ebony haired beauty slid into the seat next to him.

     "Hey pretty kitty." Adam said. Tommy jumped, nearly knocking the coffee out of Adams hand.

     "Oh, sorry Adam, you scared me." Tommy apologized, sitting back down.

     "Sorry. So, you have a girlfriend." Adam said it in a dry tone that made it clear he was not happy about the fact. "And yet, you are a stripper at a gay club. Dose she know?"

     "No," Tommy studied his hands "but lately she's been getting kinda nosy about where I go every night. I know I should tell her but I'm not sure that would deter her and I don't want to be with her any more! Maybe if I convinced her I was gay and had been cheating on her, she would finally leave me alone! Do you know how many times she's cheated on me? Do you know how many times I've tried to brake up with her?"

     "Uh, so you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so she could catch us together? Then you would break up with her?"

     "Would you?" Tommy pleaded "please?"

     "Fine. One question though, why haven't you tried this before?"

     Tommy's mouth opened and closed a few times before he said, "I don't really know. I guess I just haven't thought of it." This wasn't precisely true, Tommy had thought about it before but had never felt comfortable asking anyone for help. Tommy didn't know why it was any different with Adam, but for some reason, when Tommy looked into those gray, blue eyes he felt like he could trust Adam with his life. Adam frowned,

     "Ok then, when do you want to do this?"

     "As soon as possible, I'm not sure if I can stand her much longer." Tommy sighed.

     "Well, are you doing anything today?"

     Tommy looked up, startled. "Today?"

     "I don't have anything better to do!" Adam said

     "Yes, please. Why don't we head to my house then?" Adam smirked.

     "Sounds good, so what's the plan?"

 

**Adam POV**

     Not exactly the worlds best first date. Well, not that Tommy knew it was a date. Well, it really wasn't a date at all, more like a, deciding-how-to-pretend-to-cheat-so-you-can-break-up-with-your-girlfriend kind of thing. Not exactly what Adam had had in mind but it was a start. Ugh. Who was he kidding? Adam didn't even know if Tommy was even into guys! Yeah, strait. He thought to himself. He had heard how loud Tommy had screamed when Adam fucked him. Great, just great! Now Adam had a boner...

     "You ok?" Tommy asked as they pulled up in front of Tommy's house. Adam realized he'd been grimacing.

     "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly, trying his best to hide his 'little problem'.

     "Ok then," Tommy said "so, I'll call Liz and tell her there's some one I want her to meet, then I'll tell here that I'm gay and you're my boyfriend. Sound good?"

     "Ok, anything specific I could do? I mean, shouldn't I have special privileges, being your boyfriend and all?" Adam asked, grinning. Tommy blushed.

     "Nope!" Tommy said smiling, knowing full well what Adam had meant.

     Adam pouted. "Are you sure?" Adam pleaded.

     "Very."

     "Humph." Adam sighed.

     "Come on, I'll call Liz." He sounded kinda nervous which confused Adam a little. What could he possibly be worried about? Tommy's hands shook as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

     "You ok?" Adam asked, concerned for his pretty kitty.

     "Yeah. I'm fine." Tommy replied shortly. He was getting paler by the minuet and Adam could see he was having trouble dialing because his thumbs were trembling so bad.

     "You sure?" Tommy nodded mutely as he hit the 'call' button, putting it on speaker phone so Adam could hear the conversation.

     "Hey Liz, it's Tommy."

     "Ugh, finally! What took you so long to call me?"

     "Uhh, I was busy"

     "Humph, that's no excuse. So what prompted you to _finally_ call me?"

     "Uh," Tommy took a deep breath, "there's someone here I wanted you to meet. Could you maybe swing by?"

     "Sure, whatever. See you in five." And with that she hung up.

     "Wow" Adam said "now I see why you want to get rid of her!"

     Tommy smiled a little but it was obviously forced. "Come on, let's head up to my bedroom. That's where I always am when Liz comes over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get my stuff later." Sauli said softly. Then he and the other man pushed past Adam, out of the bedroom. A moment later he heard the front door slam and a car start. Adam then collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold himself together any longer. Convinced his broken heart would never beat again, he curled up on the floor in the doorway and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Adam POV**

     Tommy just would not stop pacing and honestly it was getting a little annoying. Adam was sitting on the corner of Tommy's bed while Tommy wore a path in the carpet by the door.

     "Dude, calm down, it's gonna be alright!" Adam said, trying to sound soothing and probably failing miserably. The blond just looked at him nervously then continued pacing. "Like seriously, your starting to freak me out! Like, at least sit down!" Adam pleaded. Tommy stopped pacing and wondered to sit on the bed next to Adam. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he had the most adorable pout on his lips. His fingers worked furiously at his chipped black nail polish. Feeling suddenly protective, Adam reached around Tommy and squeezed him to his side. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

     Tommy shook his head slightly, "No, you don't get it." He looked like a cornered kitten as he paused for a moment before saying, "she scares me a little." if it was possible, Adam hated her even more than before. How dare _anyone_ scare his pretty kitty??? The thought made his blood boil. Wait, he stopped himself mid thought, since when was Tommy _his_ pretty kitty? Adam shook his head a little. He refused to fall for a guy he didn't even know was gay. Hell, he'd know the guy for less than 24 hours! Just then there was a muffled sound that came from down stairs then they heard cam shout sarcastically,

     "Tommy dearest! Your bitch is here!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

     "Yes mother" he whispered under his breath before grabbing Adams hand and reluctantly leading him out the door. When they got to the front door, Adam had to stop himself from grimacing. The girl obviously did not give a fuck about Tommy. There she stood in the door, red hair done in what was supposed to be a messy bun, obnoxiously chewing her gum and meticulously examining her phone.

     "Jeez, what took you so long?" her voice was just as obnoxious as her appearance, Adam though bitterly. Tommy winced a bit.

     "Hey Liz, why don't you come in, we need to talk." Liz gave him the death glare and pushed past him and Adam, heading for the living room of her own accord. Wow, Adam thought, Tommy is WAY to good for her. Plopping herself on the couch, she slouched back and kicked her discussing, ripped up, knockoff Convers on the coffee table. Still on her phone she said,

     "So, what do we need to talk about?"

     Tommy cringed again, "I-I... Uhhh..."

     "What?" Liz snapped. God, the bitch! Adam wanted to slap the gum right out of her mouth but he restrained himself.

     "Um, Liz, I think we, uh, maybe need to break up." Liz's eyes snapped from her phone to Tommy, eyes narrowing dangerously.

     "WHAT did you just say?"

     "I, uh, think we need to break up." Tommy stuttered, taking a step back as Liz stood up, glaring at Tommy. "It's just," Tommy took another step back, bumping into Adams chest. Grabbing at Adams jacket, he steadied himself. "I, uh, its just... I like guys! This is Adam, he's my boyfriend, we've been together for a few weeks now and...ya" Liz's eyes were slits as she glanced furiously between Adam and Tommy, who was still clinging to Adams jacket.

     "FUCKING FAGOT! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS LITTLE SON OF A BITCH???" Liz screamed at Tommy, Tommy was pale and he took another step back, pulling Adam with him. Then, without warning Liz lunged forward and smacked Tommy across the face. Without even thinking, Adam lashed out, landing a punch across her jaw. he heard a crack but he didn't care.

     "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH" Adam had never been madder in his life. Liz stumbled back, holding her jaw and cussing profusely. "YOU NEVER DESERVED HIM, HE IS THE SWEETEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND YOU WOULD FUCKING HIT HIM? YOU'RE A MONSTER AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY KITTEN!!!"

     Liz's face was maroon with rage. "YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME!" She screeched.

     "AND YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT!" Adam spat back.

     "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT GETTING INTO MY AND TOMMY'S BUSINESS!"

     "OH REALLY? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND BY WHILE YOU ABUSE HIM?" Adam was beyond furious at this point. he didn't even know if there was a word out there to describe how he felt.

     "FINE THEN! HAVE A NICE LIFE FAGOTS! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Liz screamed at them before spitting blood on the carpet and storming out of the house. A moment later they heard a car start and Adam stood still as the sound of the engine faded into the distance.

     Turning slowly he caught sight of Tommy sitting against the wall with his head in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest. Adam hurried to him and knelt beside the smaller man. His shoulders were shaking slightly.

     "Hey, Tommy, it's ok, she's gone, everything will be alright." Tommy took a couple breaths before looking up at Adam.

     "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." he said sniffling slightly.

     "Oh baby, it's ok, that bitch got what she deserved and honestly, it was my pleasure." they were silent for a moment after that then Adam smiled slightly. "So don't look back on yesterday, wanna scream out, no more hiding, don't be afraid of what's inside, gonna tell you you'll be alright, in the aftermath! Any time anybody pulls you down, anytime anybody says your not allowed just remember, you are not alone in the aftermath, in the aftermath!" Tommy smiled, lifting his face out of his hands.

     "You like Adam Lambert?" Adam looked at him for a moment, mouth slightly open. He seriously hadn't figured it out yet?

     "Um... Tommy, I, uh, am Adam Lambert."

 

**Tommy POV**

     Tommy stared for a moment, wondering if he'd heard wrong or if this guy was just a total lunatic.

     "You're WHO???" Tommy squeaked. Adam laughed nervously,

     "Adam Lambert" he said reaching into his wallet and pulling out his drivers license to show the bewildered blond. Tommy's jaw dropped as he stared at the name on the license.

     "Oh my god! I can not believe I didn't recognize you! I love your music! Each song is just so full of passion!"

     Adam blushed, "Thanks but seriously, don't treat me any different than you have been. Please?" Tommy's gaze softened as he stared into the singers blue gray eyes.

     "Of cores." he said "I'm sorry"

     "No! it's ok it's just I hate it when I meet someone and they seem cool and all and then they find out who I am and suddenly that's all that maters."

     "It's ok, I get it. From now on your just Adam who I met in a strip club and who hit my ex for me." Tommy smirked slightly, "By the way, your hot when your mad." Adams jaw dropped. How could this amazing creature go from ripping Adams heart out to making sassy, sexy comments? It didn't seem possible but it sure as hell turned him on. He smiled, whatever it was about this small blond man that so intrigued him, he was determined not to let it get away. Raising one hand, he lightly brushed it over Tommy's cheek. He winced slightly and Adam drew his hand back quickly.

     "You ok?" he asked.

     "Yea, I'm fine." Tommy said, turning away from Adam. Adam grabbed his chin and turned his head the other way, Tommy's entire left cheek was covered in a blotchy red hand print. Adam sucked in his breath, that was gonna leave a bruise.

     "Ouch..." he said "want some ice for that?"

     "Adam, do you even know where the ice is? this is my house you know." Tommy said smiling. He was touched by Adams kindness.

     "I could only assume it would be in the freezer." Adam smiled right back. "common, it'll get worse if you wait any longer!" he chided. In the kitchen Adam sat Tommy on the table while he rummaged through the freezer till he found ice which he wrapped in a towel and handed to Tommy.

     "There, better?" he asked.

     "Much. thank you." Tommy sigh, the cold felt good on his bruised face. Tommy smiled then, "it's really over, she's really gone." it was like a led bar had been removed from his head. everything looked lighter and Tommy found himself sitting up straighter. it was then that Tommy realized just how bad Liz had been for him, not only was she obnoxious, loud and disrespectful but she was also mean and had taken every chance she had to put Tommy down and make him feel like dirt and just the thought that Tommy never had to see her again made everything clearer.

     "Yes, she's gone." Adam said patiently "if you don't mind me asking," Adam paused, slightly unsure of himself, "did she hit you often?" Tommy clenched his jaw and stared at the floor.

     "Every now and then, mostly when I tried to brake up with her those other times." Adam frowned and went to sit on the table next to Tommy. A single tear was tracing down his face. Adam reached to wipe it up. Then he hugged the blond tight to his side, Tommy still holding the ice to his cheek.

     "Don't worry, I won't let her ever harm a hair on your body ever again." Adam whispered then, he lightly kissed the top of Tommy's head "I won't let her." he repeated softly.

     Tommy leaned into his side, "Thank you for standing up for me." he murmured sleepily into Adams chest. "I never could have gotten away from her on my own."

     "It's ok kitten." Adam replied "to tell you the truth, she scared me to." it was then Adam realized that Tommy was asleep, breathing gently against Adams chest. Adam smiled softly then and carefully scooped the blond up in his arms and carrying him to the couch where he gently covered him with a blanket. "Sleep well," he whispered before softly kissing Tommy's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


End file.
